A família Hitachiin Nohara
by HitachiinNohara
Summary: Na verdade, essa fic é um crossover entre os animes/mangás Ouran HSHC e Crayon Shin-chan. Nós misturamos as famílias e os personagens, é uma história para quem quer rir. Crack-fic.


**E aí, gente? Essa série de fanfics começa aqui. Os capítulos são feitos à partir de RPs entre esses amigos loucos. **

**Como esse é o primeiro capítulo, eu vou fazer um breve resumo dos personagens que aparecem por aqui:**

**Mitsy Kyoya (MK): É a mãe, totalmente vulgar e manipuladora. Tem até um inferninho dentro de casa...**

**Hikaru (H): O filho mais velho, se irrita facilmente e vive xingando a mamãe.**

**Kaoru (K): O segundo mais velho, morre de vergonha de ser de uma família assim, principalmente por causa da Mitsy.**

**Daisy (D): A filha mais nova, fica tentando mandar nos irmãos e é mimada pela mãe.**

**Crack-fic, rated M por conter temas sugestivos. Nem Ouran HSHC, nem Crayon Shin-chan pertencem a nós. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MK:** Ai que dia lindo... cadê aquelas coisas que eu chamo de filhos e marido? Amor, Hikaru, Kaoru, Shinnosuke, Cosmo e Daisy... desçam para o café da manhã... EU NÃO FALO DE NOVO!

**K:** *com muito sono* Ai, mãe... já vou...

**D: ***acordando* Mamãe, me deixa dormir mais... está muito cedo!!!

**H:** *dormindo*

**MK: **Não... reunião! *sobe no quarto dos gêmeos*

Levantem, queridos! *põe gelo dentro das cuecas*

*Joga o Shin e o Cosmo no chão*

Eu disse REUNIÃO! *pegando a Daisy no colo* Vem, minha margarida preciosa.

**K:** Sua vaca! Eu já acordei!

**D:** Reunião para quê? Vamos esquecer essa besteira e dormir... agora!

**H: **Mas o que... velha arrombada... ¬¬

**MK: **Fique quieta você também, Daisy!

Gente, mamãe vai impor novas regras nessa casa: 1ª acordar quando EU mandar; 2ª compartilhar tarefas domésticas (evitar gastar dinheiro); 3ª ir para a escola todos os dias; 4ª cuidar uns dos outros; 5ª participar da reunião da comunidade HN; 6 ª podem pegar o dinheiro do papai, MAS terão que dizer quanto pegaram; 7ª quando a mamãe não estiver, atender os pedidos da Daisy; 8ª avisar a mim quando saírem; 9ª não irão ao inferninho; 10ª obedecer a mamãe sempre, senão sofrerão as 3 consequências Mitsy Kyoya:

1: Ficar sem jantar;

2: Ficar sem dinheiro e sem ir ao clube;

3: Ajoelhar no milho e o ouvir o papai por uma hora.

**K: **Aaah... entendi... vou tentar não quebrar essas regras O.O

**D: **Hum... achei que fosse pior... é só evitar gastar dinheiro, o que é difícil, mas tudo bem!

**H: **Velha, você está bem? Não está doente?

**MK: **Não... a 9ª regra está errada... pelo menos dois dias vocês trabalharão como barman no inferninho!

Agora, vamos visitar a comunidade HN!

**K: **Nossa, mãe... não quero... isso é maldade...

**D: **É verdade... por que você não muda a regra 3? Ela é um saco!

**H: **Louca... *gota*

**MK: **Vocês vão sim! Eu estou mandando!

Daisy, vem cá. *leva a Daisy para a reunião na favela*

Vem vocês também!

**K: **A regra 9 não presta... eu já me mato de trabalhar no clube.

**D: **Vamos para a favela, eba!

**H: **Doente mental.

**M: **Trabalhe mais!

**K: **Pena que hoje não tem aula...

**D: **Vamos logo... vamos para a favela.

**H: ***gota*

**MK:** Povo dessa comunidade! Escutem-me! É bom vocês começarem a pagar o aluguel ou vão para a rua, ouviram?

**Povo:** Mas está caro!

**MK:** Está nada! E não tentem berrar mais alto que eu!

**Povo:** Não queremos...

**MK:** Calem a boca!

**K: ***pensando na vida*****

**D:** Mãe, mãe, põe ordem no barraco!

**H: **Que favela...

**MK: **Que bom! *vai embora*

**K:** O que vamos fazer agora?

**D:** Vamos sair por aí... jantar fora!

**H: **Mas ainda é dia, sua louca ¬¬

**MK: **Daisy retardada! Vamos almoçar no Le Ritz!

**K: **Ah, vamos então...

**D:** Eu sou retardada mesmo! E eu quero jantar lá no lugar que eu esqueci... vamos sair logo!

**H:** Confirmado, ela é louca.

**MK:** Vamos ao Le Ritz! *entra na limousine*

*chega ao restaurante*

*olha para o recepcionista* Oi, gato! Vai lá hoje à noite... *dá um cartão do Mitsy's Hell* Cadê o dono dessa espelunca?

**Dono: **O que foi, senhora?

**MK:** Vamos ali no canto da salinha...

*volta descabelada* Podem comer o que quiserem, mamãe não vai pagar... quer dizer, já pagou...

**K: **Eu vou fingir que você está pagando de forma decente...

**D:** Eu prefiro não pensar!

**H: **... O////O

**MK: **Vamos comer! Hoje mamãe não faz janta... *põe comida na bolsa*

**K: ***morrendo de vergonha* Nenhuma cliente pode me ver aqui...

**D:** *morrendo de vergonha também* Ai, que pobreza, vocês não tem classe...

**H:** *saiu de fininho depois de comer*

**MK: **Gente, pega a comida! *põe salmão, truta, arroz, feijão... todo o cardápio na bolsa*

**K: *i**ndo embora rapidinho*

**D:** Gente, que horror... melhor... que pobreza... credo, vocês não tem vergonha não?! Isso é coisa de gente de baixa renda, gente da periferia... hum... esquece... vou embora!

**H:** *em casa, jogando DS*

**MK:** Uhull!

**K: ***levando a Daisy para casa*

**D: **Vamos, Kaoru... tô com soninho!

**H: ***jogando DS*

**MK:** Vamos comer, povo... *abre a bolsa cheia de comida*

**K:** *chegando em casa* Nossa, Hikaru... que maldade, você largou eu e a Daisy lá no restaurante...

**D: ***cai no sofá e dorme* ZZZZZ

**H:** Se todos nós sumíssemos a velha iria nos matar, além disso... eu achei que você já tinha ido ^^"

**K: **Sei, sei... acredito ¬¬

**D:** ZZZZZZZZ

**H: **Nha, cansei... vamos passar trote, Kaoru?

**MK:** *dormindo*

**K: **Eu sabia que você ia falar isso...

**D: **ZZZZZZZZ

**H: ***passando trote* XD kkkkk

**MK: **Hikaru, desliga isso porque está gastando dinheiro! Desligaaaaa! *pega o telefone que estava no quarto e grita*

**K: **Velha trouxa... estraga-prazeres...

**D:** Vocês me acordaram... calem a boca! *grita*

**H:** T.T Devolve! *pega o telefone de volta* O.O É meu, eu que pago!

**MK:** É nada! Gente, ouve... *põe o telefone no ouvido*

Fizeram gambiarra! Que favela! Mamãe vai resolver isso já! Eles vão ver o que é a MAMÃE!

**K:** O.O Mas que favelão...

**D: **Que pobreza!

**H: **Que papelão.

**MK:** Chega favela! Podem tirar o gato... vocês vão pagar a nossa conta! Quem vocês pensam que são? Miseráveis! *chuta um barraco*

Vocês não pagam e ainda roubam... chega! A próxima vez um de vocês vai aparecer com formiga na boca! Ouviram? Quando eu falo é uma vez só! *chuta mais três barracos e vai embora*

**K:** Tédio, tédio, tédio...

**D: **Que vergonha...

**H:** Cansei disso, vamos fazer algo.

**MK:** *chegando em casa* Eles vão ver só... vou botar fogo lá...

**K: **Tanto faz... não tem nada para fazer aqui mesmo...

**D: **Vamos comer chocolate... eba!

**H:** Ronde de chocolate da Suíça *¬*

**MK:** *dá um tapa na cabeça do Kaoru* Pára de ser molóide menino... seja gente!

*dá um tapa na cabeça da Daisy e mete a cara dela em um bolo* Toma seu chocolate... kkkkkk

*bate na cabeça do Hikaru* Baka!

*sobe e se tranca no quarto com o papai*

**K: **O.OAi, doeu... é por isso que eu prefiro ir para a escola...

**D:** Hmmm... esse bolo está bom... alguém quer? *comendo o bolo*

**H: **¬¬Velhavadia! Vamos sair, Kaoru...

**MK:** Gente! Já sei... reunião! *descabelada*

**K: **Mas a gente ia sair...

**D: **Eu não vou participar de reunião nenhuma! Estou nervosa!

**H: ***sai correndo*

**MK: **Vocês não me avisaram! Vão sofrer castigo! Podem ir, mas ficarão sem jantar por uma semana e estão proibidos de sair depois das 16:00 h! HAHAHA!

**K: **Eu protesto! A gente ia te avisar, você que não esperou!

**D: **Vou dormir, estou cansada... boa noite.

**H: **É verdade... em vez de dar por aí você deveria tentar nos ouvir!

**MK:** Que mentiraaaa! Eu disse que vocês não vão jantar! Vocês não me avisaram! Desrespeitaram um mandamento do lar feliz! Sem comer! *abre a bolsa e pega a comida do almoço... come na bolsa mesmo*

**K:** Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo... vou voltar pro meu quarto que eu ganho mais...

**D:** *hora da soneca*

**H: ***vai pro quarto sem dizer nada*

**MK: ***vai escrever o livro "Como economizar?, por Mitsy Kyoya Hitachiin Nohara"*****

**K:** *no quarto* O tédio voltou a nos assombrar...

**D: ***soneca*

**H:** *jogando Ragnarok*

**MK: ***escrevendo*

**K:** Seu viciado em videogame ¬¬ *procurando um livro*

**D:** *soneca*

**H:** Pelo menos eu sei estratégia...

**MK: ***escrevendo* Hoje eu termino isso!

**K: **Grande coisa, eu sei manipulação...

**D:** *acorda e vai ver TV*

**H:** Há! Você confessou!

**MK:** Calem a bocaaaaaaaaaaa! *grito ensurdecedor*

**K: **Você já sabia mesmo ^^

**D:** *vendo Teletubbies*

**H: **Só que eu queria ouvir isso de você ^^

**MK: **Lere, lere...

**K:** O.O Manipulador! Você abusa da minha boa vontade!

**D: ***sem nada para fazer*

**H: **Aprendi com o melhor ^^

**MK:** Acabei! Meu livro está pronto! *derruba a porta do quarto de Hikaru e Kaoru com um chute só*

**K: **Que bom, obrigado *nem se importa com a velha*

**D:** Que tédio!

**H: **O.OQue susto!

**MK: **Colegas, isso está ótimo!

**K: **Aaah, então eu vou fazer lição...

**D:**Eu, como sempre, não vou fazer nada!

**H: **Vou ficar com você, Kaoru.

**MK:** Gente! Estou com vontade de dar!

**K:** Pode dar, ué *fazendo lição de matemática*

**D:** Hmm, quero sair!

**H: ***ajudando o Kaoru*

**MK:** Calada, Daisy! Eu vou dar amor! *beija Hikaru* Mamãe vai à favela! *sai de casa*

**K:** Eeeeba! Terminei!

**D: **Mas eu ainda quero sair!!!

**H:** Aaaah, sai demônio! Terminei T.T

**MK:** Então, meu povo... teremos melhores condições de vida e seremos a megafavela HN! *era aplaudida pelo povo da favela*

**K:** Nossa, calma, Hikaru...

**D:** Estou sem palavras...

**H:** Eu levei um susto...

**MK: **Mitsy para prefeita! *grita pela cidade*

**K:** Aaah, fui eu que te assustei?

**D: ***sem fazer nada*

**H: **Não, foi a mamãe...

**MK:** *fazendo passeata*

**K:** Faz sentido... o que nós vamos fazer agora?

**D:** Vamos comer bolo!

**MK:** Gente, alguém já viu favela sem armas? *retira todas as armas do guarda-roupa e manda para favela*

Espera aí! Ainda está faltando um trombadinha! A comunidade HN tem que entrar para história!

**D:** Meu Deus, que horror... velha louca...

**H: **Contanto que não me matem...

**K: **Se tiver bala perdida, eu me mudo daqui!

**MK:** Barracão Mitsy vai ser o novo nome!

**D:** Já sei... o trombadinha pode ser o Paulão!

**H:** Ele ainda está vivo?!

**K: **Pelo jeito está, senão a Daisy iria chorar...

**MK:** Vamos fazer uma votação para ver quem será o trombadinha!

Eu voto em mim! Ninguém mais? Votação encerrada!

Mamãe vai trabalhar amanhã... *ouve o tiroteio esperando pela mercadoria* Aaaah, chega! Esperem até amanhã!

**D:** Essa votação não vale, eu voto no Paulão!

**H:** É melhor não discutir, Daisy...

**K:** Eu acho que é o trabalho perfeito para mamãe...

**MK:** Tanta violência... onde esse mundo vai parar?

**D:** Mas isso é fraude, é errado!!!

**H:** Acha que ela se preocupa?

**K: **Isso está ficando entediante... eu vou jogar videogame...

**MK:** Oxi, nada disso... amanhã vamos sair em família!

**D:** Ai, acho que vou me matar O.O

**H:** Nada a ver... a gente joga se a gente quiser!

**K:** Qual é o problema em jogar videogame?

**MK:** Vocês que sabem... mas amanhã vou acordá-los BEM cedo...

**D:** Eu mereço... vamos dormir...

**H:** *comendo bolo*

**K:** Aaaah, não quero acordar cedo... whatever... *indo para o quarto*

**MK:** ¬¬ Vamos dormir agora!

**D: ***dorme*

**H: ***vai dormir*

**K:** *dormindo*

**MK: ***dá para o papai 6 vezes e vai dormir*

*Todos dormiam, mais um dia estava acabando*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O que vocês acharam? Estava divertido? Deixem reviews dizendo se vocês gostaram... até a próxima!**


End file.
